Dans un nid de coussins
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Oswald est un oméga qui cherche à atteindre les hautes sphères du pouvoir (à la fois de la Pègre et de la mairie de Gotham), et Ed est un alpha "défaillant" qui se fait passer pour un bêta par manque de caractéristiques alphas. Ils sont proches mais Ed a préféré garder son secret. Mais le corps d'Oswald finit par réagir de manière inattendue à Ed le "faible" alpha.


C'était inhabituel pour un oméga d'atteindre les hautes sphères du pouvoir. Oswald avait fait des pieds et des mains pour y arriver et, finalement, sa réussite n'en était que plus éclatante. Il s'était élevé, malgré les préjugés que l'on portait sur lui, malgré sa prétendue infirmité.

Il prouvait à tous, omégas, alphas ou bêtas, que sa volonté, sa force de caractère et son envie de survivre dans le milieu de la Pègre, n'avaient rien à voir avec la biologie. Il s'était construit tout seul, et ceux qui le sous-estimaient autrefois en avaient fait les frais.

Il était sous suppresseurs de chaleur depuis ses dix-huit ans environ – il avait eu une puberté tardive, ce qui n'avait fait qu'accentuer le fossé qui le séparait des autres.

Les suppresseurs lui avaient évité bien des désagréments, même si sa libido n'avait jamais été très active désormais il n'en avait quasiment plus besoin, ses chaleurs ne durant que un ou deux jours, voire n'ayant pas lieu du tout.

En général, il pouvait les sentir venir c'était à peu près toujours à la fin du mois, et il se sentait inexplicablement irritable, frustré sans aucune raison, hormis peut-être la solitude qui lui pesait un peu plus que d'habitude.

Pourtant il ne devrait plus avoir de quoi se plaindre : il avait atteint son but, il était le roi de Gotham, et bientôt peut-être, le maire de la ville. Il avait hérité d'une jolie fortune avec laquelle il pouvait mener le train de vie dont il avait toujours rêvé, et surtout...

Il s'était même fait un ami, en la personne d'Edward Nygma. Un bêta attentif et loyal qui prenait ses intérêts à cœur plus que quiconque. Ed, contrairement au reste de son entourage, l'avait admiré pour ce que les autres lui reprochaient. Il était le seul à le voir tel qu'il était et à le comprendre, à l'accepter ainsi.

Quand ils étaient ensemble, rien ne leur devenait impossible, car sa seule présence bienveillante octroyait à Oswald plus d'énergie et de vindicte qu'il n'en avait jamais eu auparavant. Il y avait quelque chose chez Ed qui le forçait à donner le meilleur de lui-même, ne serait-ce que pour garder son regard impressionné sur lui et seulement lui.

Il tentait vainement d'ignorer les papillons qui se débattaient dans son ventre lorsqu'Edward le touchait ou le complimentait. Ça ne devrait pas avoir autant d'impact sur lui mais...après tout, il était son premier véritable ami, c'était donc normal que cela le touche d'une manière particulière.

..

La biologie était une des passions d'Edward. Elle ne l'autorisait pas à comprendre les gens, ou à s'en rapprocher, et pourtant elle lui permettait de trouver un sens à son incongruité au sein de ses pairs : il était un alpha qui ne produisait pas assez de testostérone. Les phéromones qu'il dégageait ne suffisaient pas à établir sa dominance et perturbait les autres membres de l'espèce. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait toujours été rejeté, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne – y compris par ses propres parents. La solitude avait fini par développer chez lui des comportements bizarres, excentriques, dont il n'avait plus envie de se débarrasser. C'était après tout devenu son seul moyen d'interagir avec les autres.

Les autres – et il y avait Oswald.

Lui qui était conditionné par ce que la nature avait fait de lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par cet oméga fier et obstiné qui avait su se frayer un chemin dans la jungle qu'était le milieu du crime organisé de Gotham.

Le Pingouin était ce qu'Ed aspirait à devenir. En tant qu'alpha, il n'aurait probablement pas dû le statut d'oméga était moins valorisant socialement – mais puisqu'il n'était même pas un alpha satisfaisant, il s'en moquait. Il était en dehors de toute convention sociale.

Son admiration pour Oswald Cobblepot était tout simplement sans borne.

Il lui avait caché certaines choses, et il n'en était pas fier. Oswald portait son statut d'oméga en étendard, preuve entière de son obstination et de sa pugnacité. Ed cachait son statut d'alpha comme une maladie honteuse, préférant s'identifier en tant que bêta, même s'il restait étrange. Au moins, personne n'aurait plus d'attentes envers lui, comme il en avait subi au GCPD, dans cette atmosphère viriliste au possible qui dénigrait à chaque instant ses manquements.

Une autre raison, encore moins glorieuse, le forçait au silence : il craignait la réaction d'Oswald. Il était de notoriété publique que le Pingouin ne supportait pas que l'on remette son autorité en doute, chose que les alphas adoraient faire. Ed ne souhaitait pas qu'Oswald le range directement dans une case et le perçoive comme un hostile : il avait tout fait pour gagner sa confiance, pour devenir son ami. Il s'était appuyé sur un malentendu – le fait qu'Oswald le prenne pour un bêta – et ne l'avait pas contredit depuis. A présent c'était trop tard.

Il essayait de se persuader que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il était suffisamment malin pour garder le secret, qui restait sans conséquences.

Après tout, il était si peu alpha que rien ne saurait le trahir.

..

Ce jour-là, Oswald avait passé la journée entouré d'alphas. Sa campagne se déroulait sans accrocs et il cumulait les soutiens sans les milieux importants. Son rêve était à portée de main il lui suffirait de graisser quelques pattes et la place serait à lui. La journée avait été d'autant plus pénible qu'Ed avait été occupé ailleurs, et le Pingouin n'avait pas pu profiter de sa présence. Il s'était mis à compter de plus en plus sur lui, à tel point qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés, comme si quelque chose manquait. Il osait même l'admettre, cela lui créait des angoisses intenses qu'il ne saurait expliquer autrement que par un élan de paranoïa à l'idée de perdre encore un être cher.

Après une énième visite aux élites de Gotham, Oswald s'accorda un peu de repos. Revenu au manoir, il prenait une petite pause bien méritée, en sirotant un verre de vin rouge devant la cheminée. Le mouvement des flammes l'hypnotisait, et même s'il commençait à avoir trop chaud, il ne lui viendrait nullement à l'idée d'éteindre le feu de l'âtre ou de s'en écarter. Il était bien ici.

Il récupéra des coussins et les entassa dans le sofa, retira la plupart de ses habits pour se mettre à son aise et s'enroula dans un plaid en cachemire.

Il sourit et attendit. Il y avait bien une petite voix qui lui disait que son comportement n'était pas tout à fait normal, comme en témoignaient les vêtements jetés sans soin sur le sol, le laissant en chemise et caleçon dans le salon, mais il n'en avait que faire.

Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge quand celle-ci se mit à sonner. La sueur lui coula dans les yeux et il l'essuya. D'habitude, lorsqu'il ressentait des poussées de fièvre aussi fortes, il savait à quoi c'était dû et prenait les mesures nécessaires. Seulement aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de l'ignorer.

Il se coucha parmi les coussins, qui formaient une sorte de nid douillet, et se caressa le ventre, sentant la chaleur s'étendre en lui il connaissait l'étape suivante des chaleurs, même s'il ne l'avait jamais vécu par lui-même. Une part de son esprit lui hurlait d'aller prendre ses suppresseurs, tandis qu'une autre lui ordonnait d'attendre, que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il était bien et qu'un petit coup de chaud n'allait pas le tuer.

Il soupira en frissonnant de bien être et frotta ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que son sexe durcisse. Sa main massa doucement son entrejambe à travers la soie de son sous-vêtement, sans jamais chercher à se glisser dedans. Ce n'était pas ce dont il avait envie pour le moment.

L'un des coussins provenait du petit boudoir où lui et Ed aimaient prendre le thé de temps à autre. Son odeur s'y était attardée, légèrement musquée avec une touche de menthe. Oswald plongea son nez avec délice dedans, ouvrant la bouche pour aspirer, pour goûter ce parfum si particulier qui lui manquait tant.

Le bruit du moteur d'une voiture dehors lui indiqua qu'Ed venait de rentrer. Il se raidit en sentant un liquide tiède et visqueux s'écouler entre ses fesses, le sortant enfin de sa transe.

..

A peine Ed avait-il pénétré dans le manoir qu'il perçut cette effluve étrange qui flottait dans l'air de façon diffuse. Intrigué, il la suivit, et elle la mena à Oswald.

Les battements de son cœur s'affolèrent, le parfum entêtant le prenant aux tripes.

\- Oswald, qu'est-ce que...

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa tenue – et l'érection qui déformait le devant de son caleçon. Il tendit les mains vers lui, inquiet.

\- Tu es brûlant, dit-il en touchant son visage.

Le Pingouin sursauta.

\- Tu...tu es un alpha !, souffla-t-il en haletant.

\- Hein ? Non, je..., balbutia Ed.

Oswald ne lui laissa pas l'occasion d'en dire plus il plaqua vivement ses lèvres sur les siennes, autoritaire, et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Les sensations enveloppèrent Ed dans un nuage de coton et il s'empara de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui.

Le Pingouin s'écarta de quelques centimètres pour respirer, la voix rauque :

\- C'est pour ça qu'elles arrivent maintenant alors qu'on n'est qu'au début du mois.

\- Qui ça ?, bafouilla Edward, s'agrippant à Oswald comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'enfuit.

\- Je croyais que tu avais un diplôme de médecine légale, grogna le Pingouin. Et tu ne sais pas reconnaître un oméga en chaleur quand tu en vois un ?

Ed remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Je n'ai pas souvent...non, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir un de près en vérité.

Oswald cacha son visage contre son cou et Ed sentit une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur lui monter aux joues.

\- Je sens que je vais m'effondrer. Porte-moi, réclama le Pingouin.

Docile, Edward se baissa et le souleva en mariée il fut surpris d'y arriver avec tant de facilité, car contrairement aux autres alphas, il ne disposait pas d'une force physique exceptionnelle.

Il amena Oswald jusqu'au canapé et l'y déposa. Il murmura :

\- Un nid ?

Oswald le tira contre lui pour qu'il vienne sur le sofa avec lui.

\- Toi, gronda-t-il. Pourquoi m'avoir menti ? Tu n'es pas un bêta.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment menti...j'ai simplement omis de le signaler.

Le Pingouin lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Sa peau était chaude et douce. Ed avait les mains posées sur ses cuisses et mourrait d'envie de les faire grimper plus haut. Il était déjà dur dans son pantalon, et cette odeur...cette odeur...

\- Je ne t'ai quasiment pas vu de la journée, gémit Oswald sur un ton réprobateur.

\- Je...je suis désolé, répondit Edward en traçant des ronds apaisants avec ses pouces sur ses cuisses. Si cela peut changer quelque chose, tu m'as affreusement manqué. Je pensais à toi tout le temps.

Il fronça les sourcils en disant cela. C'était vrai, il s'était débattu toute la journée pour tenter de penser à autre chose qu'à Oswald, mais dans son état normal, il ne l'aurait certainement pas admis à voix haute.

\- Seigneur !, hoqueta-t-il. Je crois...je crois que...j'ai terriblement chaud.

Le Pingouin se pressa davantage contre lui et défit sa ceinture, lentement.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Je ne devrais pas rester là, chuchota Edward.

\- Je te veux ici pourtant, répliqua Oswald en lui retirant doucement ses lunettes.

La sueur faisait boucler les cheveux d'Ed et une mèche rebelle retombait devant ses yeux. Oswald l'écarta délicatement, les pupilles dilatées d'excitation.

Ed déglutit :

\- Ce sont tes chaleurs qui parlent. Parce que je suis un alpha.

\- C'est de ta faute si je suis dans cet état, grommela Oswald. Prends tes responsabilités.

\- Et tes suppresseurs ?

\- Marche pas sur les chaleurs spontanées, gronda le Pingouin en se trémoussant pour se débarrasser de son caleçon.

Ed l'embrassa sur l'épaule, déboutonnant la chemise d'Oswald sans s'en rendre compte. Le ventre noué, il demanda :

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

\- C'est TOI, s'exclama Oswald avec emportement. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre. Je te voulais avec moi et tu n'étais pas là.

Edward soupira et se blottit contre lui, caressant le creux de son cou avec ses lèvres.

\- Je suis là maintenant.

\- Oui, tu es là, répéta Oswald avec une satisfaction étonnée.

Il rit et Ed se redressa pour l'embrasser à nouveau. C'était naturel et pas du tout embarrassant, comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Comme deux pièces de puzzle qui s'emboîtent.

\- Ed, geignit le Pingouin en fourrageant dans ses cheveux pour les mettre encore plus en désordre.

\- Te veux, gronda Edward en le renversant sur la banquette.

Ils s'embrassèrent avidement jusqu'à en avoir la bouche palpitante. Ed s'était enfin défait de son pantalon et les mains d'Oswald s'empressèrent de le caresser entre les jambes.

\- S'il te plaît...non, murmura Ed en le retenant par le poignet.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda Oswald avec insolence. Je n'ai pas le droit de toucher mon alpha ?

\- Je ne suis pas...enfin, tu peux...certainement trouver mieux, bégaya Edward avec incertitude.

\- Je ne veux PAS trouver mieux, s'agaça le Pingouin en frottant son nez contre le sien. J'ai déjà ce qu'il y a de mieux.

\- Tu fais une erreur, marmonna Ed.

\- Mes hormones ne sont pas d'accord, susurra Oswald en lui volant un nouveau baiser.

Ed l'attrapa par la nuque et approfondit leur baiser avec passion. Oswald se dégagea vivement.

\- Que...

\- On n'a pas la place de faire ça ici, viens, proposa Oswald en quittant le canapé pour s'agenouiller sur le tapis, tenant la main d'Ed qui le rejoignit à son tour.

\- Je...je n'ai jamais fait ça alors...dis-moi si je fais ça mal, balbutia Oswald en rougissant.

Il se mit à quatre pattes et écarta les cuisses, exhibant ses fesses pâles et brillantes de fluide corporel, couvertes de grain de beauté.

\- Seigneur, Oswald, lâcha Ed, littéralement figé par l'érotisme de la scène.

\- Viens, ordonna le Pingouin en cachant son visage dans ses bras, mort de honte mais également de désir inassouvi.

\- Comment refuser pareille invitation ?, murmura Ed en se penchant sur lui.

Il était nettement plus grand qu'Oswald et n'eut aucun mal à le couvrir entièrement de son corps.

Oswald se cambra contre lui en gémissant et Ed saisit une de ses mains pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

\- Est-ce le mauvais moment pour dire...que tu m'as toujours fasciné, hier comme aujourd'hui ?

Le Pingouin ne répondit rien mais Ed sentit le lubrifiant naturel de ses chaleur jaillir abondamment et souiller leurs cuisses. Il déglutit bruyamment, l'excitation le prenant à la gorge. Les réactions du corps d'Oswald le bouleversaient, étant des preuves manifestes de son désir pour lui, de l'existence d'un vrai lien que la biologie elle-même validait.

\- Je...t'aime, gronda Oswald en serrant sa main plus fort que jamais, le corps tremblant d'anticipation.

Pour Ed aussi, c'était la première fois. Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour à un oméga, ni vécu de période de rut.

Parce que c'était ce qui était en train d'arriver : les chaleurs spontanées d'Oswald avait déclenchées sa mise en rut. Son pénis était dur et humide, il se sentait plus alpha que jamais – ce qui était un sentiment totalement absurde et futile, mais enfin, il ne pouvait pas le contrôler.

\- Tu promets ?, interrogea-t-il, encore un peu hésitant.

\- Oui...oui !, rugit Oswald en dévoilant sa gorge, la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- Oh, Oswald..., souffla Ed avec émotion.

Il utilisa sa main libre pour guider son sexe turgescent entre les fesses d'Oswald et, d'un coup de rein bien ajusté, le pénétra.

Son amant couina, avec un tressautement qui les secoua tous les deux.

\- T'aime, dit Edward, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, dévoilant des crocs qui avaient poussés lors de la montée de ses hormones.

Il les planta à la naissance du cou d'Oswald. Celui-ci poussa un cri suraigu et se crispa sur lui en jouissant. Edward se redressa, relâchant la main d'Oswald qui se contorsionnait sur le tapis pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, mais incapable de maîtriser la vague de plaisir qui lui embrouillait les sens, comme un court-circuit.

Ed en profita pour agripper ses hanches et le besogner par derrière. L'impression de dominance était totale et lui procurait un tel sentiment d'accomplissement qu'il redoubla de vigueur dans ses coups de butoir. Les orgasmes d'Oswald se succédèrent en masse, le faisant supplier d'arrêter mais Ed ne comptait pas lui laisser regagner sa contenance. Il voulait profiter de cet instant pour les noyer tous les deux dans le plaisir. Il continua de balancer des reins à un rythme soutenu, savourant le contact brûlant, moite et serré contre sa verge et ses testicules. Il savait qu'il n'allait guère durer longtemps.

\- Ed...Ed...EDWARD !, s'écria Oswald, en extase.

C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça, la première fois qu'il atteignait un tel état de perfection, de plénitude. C'était parfait, c'était exactement tout ce qu'il désirait. A ce moment-là, c'était même tout ce qui comptait au monde.

\- Ah !, grogna Ed en jouissant.

Sa verge se mit à grossir à l'intérieur d'Oswald, électrisant ce dernier. Il se redressa sur les coudes en écarquillant les yeux, et il poussa un râle en sentant le sperme le remplir. Il tira sur le tapis en couinant et Ed se pencha pour embrasser la blessure à son cou, comme pour s'excuser. Oswald tourna la tête et leur nez se touchèrent, avant qu'ils ne parviennent à s'embrasser.

\- Comment...comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça aussi longtemps ?, haleta-t-il entre deux baisers, les yeux brillants.

\- Ça a pris le temps qu'il fallait pour se connaître, déclara Ed en l'enlaçant par derrière, tandis qu'Oswald s'allongeait sur le ventre.

Le Pingouin se mit à ronronner :

\- Hmm hm. Je suis content que ce soit arrivé maintenant. Ni trop tôt...

\- Ni trop tard, compléta Ed en récupérant le plaid sur le sofa, dont il se servit pour les envelopper, comme dans un cocon.

\- Hmm...combien de temps est-ce que c'est censé durer ?, demanda Oswald en faisant référence à l'amarrage, le sexe gonflé bloqué en lui déversant toujours un flot de semence de moins en moins épais.

\- 20 à 30 minutes, d'après les livres.

\- Pfff, eh bien, reste à espérer que personne ne viendra nous déranger, marmotta Oswald.

\- Il fallait y penser avant de construire ton nid dans cette pièce, le railla gentiment Edward.

Il serra Oswald dans ses bras et commença à le bercer lentement, roulant sur le côté pour plus de confort.

Oswald sourit.

\- Enfin...ça ne me dérange pas de rester avec toi. Une demi heure...ou davantage.

\- Ma foi, cela me rassure, murmura Ed en embrassant la morsure sur le cou de Pingouin. Le contraire aurait été déplaisant.

\- Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé me marquer si ça n'avait pas été le cas, répliqua Oswald avec conviction.

\- Parfait.

Soudain ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Ils levèrent la tête pour croiser le regard blasé d'Olga.

\- Я собираюсь жечь этот ковер.


End file.
